Glee Sick fics
by lilangel1
Summary: The newest sickfic is Blaine having appendicitis during sectionalials. Promts are welcome either send me a Promt in a review or PM me, I don't mind writting about any glee character. First two chapter is about a sick Blaine and Kurt taking care of him. I do not own any of the Characters. sorry it's not a good summary suck at writting them.
1. Sick Blaine part 1

I know there are a few sick glee fanfics out there but really enjoy reading them so have decided to write one myself. They are going to be one shots mainly, I may do the occasional two shots but will see how it goes. I am happy to do a sick fic on any characters in Glee.

Prompts are welcome and I will hope to do each prompt justice. I will do prompts on any characters from Glee.

This was going to be a one shot but I started writing it and it was to long so have split it up and it's a two shot now.

Sick Blaine – Part one

It had just been over a month since Kurt and Blaine had moved into their own flat in NYC. They were glad for the peace and quiet and not having Rachel and Santana arguing in the apartment, even though in the last few months living with them they had become tolerable with living with each other. Kurt loved Rachel as a friend but there was only so much time he could be with her, but he was glad of having that friendly face when he first moved to New York City. They had been very busy since the move what with classes at NYADA, work and making sure their two bedroomed flat was furnished and decorated the way they liked it.

During this busy month they had always made sure they made time for each other that they could just chill and be romantic with each other. Tonight was one of these nights that had made to this and they had decided that they were going out to a nice restaurant and then would see where the night would take them whether it be a night at the movies or a romantic night in or whatever they fancied after their dinner.

Both Blaine and Kurt were looking forward to their date night that night as they both headed out of the door. They kissed each other on the way out, Kurt had classes that morning and then work that afternoon. Whereas Blaine had work the whole day. They kissed each other before heading of in different directions to work or classes. Blaine had woken up with a weird feeling that morning but hadn't said anything to Kurt as he didn't want to worry him and also he couldn't put his finger on it. He hadn't felt very hungry that morning but had just had a slice of toast as not to worry Kurt as he normally never went without breakfast.

Kurt got to class and sighed when he realised he had Casandra that morning, but he just got through the class and thought about that evening. Blaine got to his office and started work for the day which he couldn't be bothered with this was so unlike him. As the day went on Blaine started to get a headache, he sighed and went to his bag and got his medication out and took two paracetamol tablets and sighed to himself and hoped it wouldn't turn into a full blown migraine. He thought he would try this before a migraine came on, if that didn't work he would then take his migraine medicine. After taking the medicine Blaine decided to take his break now deciding to rest in the staff room. He sat in the staff room for his fifteen minute break quietly and just having some water.

After his break he went back to work, he was kinda glad he just had an office day and hadn't got to meet any clients or do any singing or dancing as he didn't think he would be able to cope. Even though his headache had mostly gone now he still wasn't feeling right. He just sighed to himself hoping he was ok for tonight as he knew how they were both looking forward to spending quality time together without having to think about furnishing or decorating their new flat.

Blaine managed to work through the morning with no much trouble and when it came to lunch time he sighed with relief thinking it was gone. He decided to take lunch time easy and just relax in the staff room. He could feel his stomach rumbling as he had barely eaten anything that day. He decided to have a light lunch so decided to go to the bakery next door his office and just get a sandwich. He ate his lunch with no problem and his headache was gone and he felt much better but would this feeling be short lived.

It was around half one in the afternoon when Blaine finished his lunch and headed back to the computer and got on with his work. He was able to concentrate much better than he had that morning. Blaine was smiling to himself as he would be able to go out to the restaurant that they had booked that evening. Blaine had been sitting at the computer for just over an hour when the headache started to come back. Blaine sighed to himself as he went to his bag and took another two paracetamol's. Blaine just hoped it would help but he was wrong, in the next half hour the headache was getting stronger and turning into full blown migraine. He sighed to himself and decided to speak to his manager about going home as he had a migraine. His boss agreed and let him go home and wished him better. Blaine knew the best way to get rid of this migraine was to lay in dark room and just sleep it off.

Blaine packed his things away and took his migraine medication before heading out and heading home. He got the sub back home; this just made his migraine worse and made him feel very nauseous. As he got of the sub he was slightly sick on the side of the road he sighed to himself as he knew this was a sign of very bad migraine. He headed home at around 3:45 and fell asleep almost straight away and mainly stayed that way till Kurt got home. He stirred every now then with his head still irritating him but managed to dose of again. Once when he stirred he woke up with a very different feeling and just sighed to himself as he managed to drag himself up and manage to get to the bathroom just in time to puke into the toilet. He just groaned to himself, he hated migraines especially really bad ones like this one that came with the nauseous and vomiting as well. Once he finished being sick he headed back to bed and took a while to go back to sleep.

Kurt got home at around six and was just happy to be home after a hard day at work. He was looking forward to their night out that night. He unlocked the door and almost tripped up Blaine's shoes; Kurt sighed and thought typical Blaine leaving his shoes where he kicked them of. He moved them to the side of the hallway before taking his jacket of. He then had a sudden thought the house sounded rather quite if Blaine was home. He decided to see if he was engrossed in a movie or something in the living room. He wasn't and Kurt decided to see if he was out in the garden and he wasn't. This worried Kurt so he went into the bedroom and noticed that the curtains were drawn and Blaine was sleeping. He sighed to himself knowing that this was a sign that Blaine had a migraine. He bent down and softly kissed Blaine as not to wake him. Luckily Blaine didn't stir when Kurt kissed him. Kurt just hoped that Blaine would feel better when he woke up. Kurt made himself a cup of tea and drank it before he got in the shower. Blaine was still sleeping after Kurt came out of the shower, so he decided to get dried and dressed before waking him to see if the migraine had gone.

Ten minutes later Blaine was still asleep, the time was nearing 7oclock in the evening now. Their table was booked for eight that evening. Kurt gently kissed Blaine and stroked his arm, "Baby it's time to wake up." Kurt gently whispered.

Blaine stirred and just groaned his migraine was worse than ever and he put his hand to his head. "Kurt, what time is it" he whispered.

"Its 7oclock" Kurt started staying

Blaine started to get up but Kurt stopped him "Baby we if you have a migraine we can do the meal another night, I will just cancel our reservation, you just go back to sleep when did you last have your migraine tablets."

"Sorry, around three" Blaine mumbled.

"It's ok it's not your fault that you don't feel well, did it help at all and I will get you some more to take" Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head "a bit" he mumbled.

Kurt felt sorry for Blaine he gently kissed him before getting up to get him some water and some of his migraine tablets. When Kurt came he helped Blaine to sit up slightly to take his tablets. Kurt then went to get him up but Blaine held him down as he wanted cuddles. Kurt lay down next to Blaine and held his arm out so Blaine could snuggle into him. Blaine snuggled into him and managed a weak smile when Kurt gently rubbed his temples. Blaine quickly fell asleep, Kurt carried on with the action, hoping to relieve the pressure on Blaine's forehead.

A few hours later it was now around nine in the evening, Kurt was starting to feel hungry and his stomach grumbled slightly. He tried to move slowly as not to disturb but that didn't work, Blaine groaned in pain as Kurt moved. "Where you going" Blaine mumbled.

"Going to get food is that ok, do you want anything to eat." Kurt said.

Come to think about it Blaine realised his stomach was feeling funny but he didn't know if it was due to being hungry or something else. "Mmmmm soup and a slice of toast lightly buttered." Blaine muttered.

"Coming up" Kurt whispered and gently kissed his Blaine's sweaty forehead but didn't think anything of it. Ten minutes later Kurt came in with some soup and toast on a tray, he put the tray on the side and helped Blaine to sit up slightly as he propped him up. Kurt then fed Blaine his soup and toast. Blaine managed just over half a bowl of soup. Kurt then had his dinner and made sure Blaine was propped up still so his dinner could go down.

Hope you have enjoyed part one, I have written part two and will post it tomorrow. Feel free to send me prompts either in reviews or PM me.


	2. Sick Blaine part 2

Here is the second part to sick Blaine.

Please feel free to send prompts in.

Sick Blaine – Part 2

Twenty minutes after Blaine had finished eating Kurt helped to lie him back down and Kurt soothed him to sleep before finishing his dinner. Kurt decided to leave the plates on the side and for once as he didn't want to disturb Blaine who he thought was in a peaceful sleep. Blaine stirred a couple of times in the night, he didn't know what time it was he just knew he felt awful, as well as the nauseous, the migraine he now had a bad stomach ache to add to that. He wanted Kurt but looked over and he was asleep and he didn't want to wake him up so he just laid there silently in pain. Eventually he managed to fall asleep.

In his sleep Blaine brought up a tiny bit of sick, he hadn't realised this. Kurt was in a deep sleep so he hadn't heard it as it had been quite. Blaine currently had his back to Kurt and he rolled over in his sleep in his own vomit not realising it. Awhile later Blaine stirred slightly and felt worse than before both his headache and stomach ache were both ragging in pain, and he felt so sick to but he didn't have the energy to move. He wanted Kurt but knew if he spoke he would bring up vomit. He tried to shut his eyes and go back to sleep and ignore the sick feeling and pain.

He had only shut his eyes for a minute when he projectile vomited; it went all over the bed, Blaine and Kurt. Kurt stirred to feeling this sticky liquid on him, he thought ewwwwwww and was about to scream when he suddenly heard the sound of vomiting. Kurt sighed to himself and switched the side light on and just looked at Blaine who was still vomiting all over the bed, and had one hand over his stomach and the other over his head.

"Awwww my poor baby" Kurt said as he quickly got up and picked up the wastepaper bin and automatically started rubbing circles on his husbands back.

"S….o…..r….r…..y" Blaine managed to stay inbetween vomiting.

"It's not your fault baby your not well, you in pain." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded and pointed to his stomach and head. Kurt tried to comfort him. Blaine just groaned in pain.

"Are you able to walk to the bathroom if I help you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head as more vomit came out.

"Can you try baby so you are not lying in your own vomit."

Blaine reluctantly nodded but groaned as that made him feel worse. Kurt carefully got up from bed trying not to jolt it and walked round to Blaine's side of the bed. Kurt would be freaking out now with the vomit on his top if it was anyone else's apart from Blaine's but the only thing he cared about now was his health. Kurt carefully helped Blaine to stand and held the wastepaper basket for him. They then stood still for a minute and then they slowly walked to their en-suite bathroom. Blaine started puking again missing the wastepaper basket. Kurt stopped walking and held the wastepaper basket for Blaine as he continued to vomit and dry heave in it. After a few minutes Blaine had finished puking and Kurt carried on walking to their bathroom. Once in the bathroom Kurt lifted the toilet seat up and put a towel on the cold floor before helping Blaine to sit on to the floor and got down on the floor next to him and let Blaine lean on him.

Once Kurt knew that Blaine was comfortable he informed him that he was going to him some water and the thermometer. Before Kurt got the water he peeled of his top that had Blaine's vomit all over and put a fresh top on and grabbed the hand sanitiser and sanitised his hands thoroughly. He then grabbed Blaine a fresh pair of pyjamas, before heading into the kitchen to get the thermometer out from the medicine cupboard and a glass of water. Kurt then headed back into the bathroom to find Blaine dry heaving over the toilet. Sip some water darling, you could also swish round your mouth and spit it back out again to get rid of the vomit taste. Blaine nodded and Kurt helped him to sit up slightly and helped him have some water to swish round and Blaine then spat it back out.

Kurt then gently helped Blaine get out of his pyjama's which were covered in vomit. Once Blaine was in fresh clothes, Kurt took his temperature; he put the thermometer in Blaine's mouth and waited for it to beep. He then took it out and looked at it and was shocked at how high his temperature was 38.9 degrees Celsius (102 Fahrenheit). Kurt sighed he knew he had to get it down but knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to keep any medicine down at the moment as he also wanted to give Blaine something for the pain. Kurt got up and got a flannel and put it under the cold water before placing it on Blaine's forehead hoping that would help both the temperature and Blaine's migraine.

They stayed in the bathroom for another few hours as Blaine was doing a mixture of puking and dry heaving. They had been in the bathroom almost an hour when Blaine had the urge to use the toilet. "Toilet he mumbled.

Kurt helped Blaine on the toilet before leaving the room to give Blaine some privacy but left the wastepaper bin in reach in case he needed to vomit. Once Blaine was done on the toilet Kurt came back in.

"Did you just have diarrhoea there baby." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded and groaned he could feel his stomach clenching as he leaned over the toilet and vomited.

It had now been three hours since Blaine had been in the bathroom and he was exhausted. Nothing else was coming up at the moment he was just dry heaving. "Bed" Blaine mumbled.

"I need to change the sheets baby, so you can either stay here or go on the sofa." Kurt said softly.

"Sofa" Blaine whispered.

Kurt helped Blaine to the sofa and fetched a bucket and informed Blaine it was there in case he needed to vomit. "Ok" Blaine said tiredly as he shut his eyes. Kurt got a thin sheet to cover Blaine as he didn't want to put anything too thick over the top of him as he had a temperature. Kurt then went into the bedroom and changed the sheets, he grimaced as he changed them and made sure that he didn't touch the vomit parts which was quite hard when the basically the whole sheet was covered in vomit. Kurt stripped the bed gave it a spray with detergent before putting fresh sheets on the bed. Kurt then checked on Blaine who was currently sleeping but holding his stomach as he slept. Kurt then went back to the bedroom before putting the sheets and their vomit clothes in the wash.

Once he had done that he checked on Blaine who was still asleep, so laid down on the other sofa and just shut his eyes and fell to sleep straight away. Kurt didn't know how long he had been asleep for when he was woken up to the sound of someone heaving. Kurt sighed and went over to Blaine and comforted him. Kurt told Blaine to sip some water which he managed to keep down. Kurt then gave Blaine some paracetamol which would hopefully help with both the pain and the temperature. Kurt then sat on the sofa and let Blaine snuggle into him and soothed him back to sleep.

It turned out that Blaine had caught a severe stomach bug and his normal migraines with the nausea which made the stomach bug even worse. Kurt had booked him a home doctors visit on the second day of the bug. The doctor just told him to rest and drink plenty of fluids but to have little and often. The doctor advised Blaine to have dioralyte which was a special powder you mix with water to rehydrate and help replace all the salt and goodness he had lost due to the vomiting and diarrhoea. Kurt was told he could buy this over the counter. Once the doctor was gone Kurt checked that Blaine was ok before he popped to the shop to get the dioralylte and a few other bits they needed.

After about four days the vomiting had subsided as long as he didn't eat anything to heavy but he still had a fever, stomach pains and migraines. His throat hurt at times as well from the amount of times he vomited. On the fifth day of the illness Blaine felt so much better or he thought he did he decided to have some pasta as he was bored of just toast and soup and was actually hungry for a change. But the sickness came back with a vengeance. Blaine groaned as he threw up his dinner and more. Kurt comforted him and got him to sip the dioralyte. Blaine was glad that doctor suggested dioralyte otherwise he definitely would have ended up in hospital with dehydration as he could just about keep water or the dioralyte down at times. Kurt had stayed of work while Blaine was ill, he was cautious of catching the bug but just made sure he washed his hands regularly or used hand sanitiser.

After a week of having the bug Blaine was feeling much better but still had a slight temperature and was worn out from the week so he had a few more days of work to completely recover. Kurt had to go back to work as Blaine was basically better but he warned his husband just to rest and watch movies all day and ordered him not to do any house hold chores for once so his body can completely recover from the nasty bug and his migraines that he had been getting on and of the previous week. Blaine smiled at how caring his husband was and he kissed Kurt on the cheek in case he was still contagious.


	3. Asthma attack

Someone has prompted me to do a Sebastian sickfic sorry it has taken so long to update. I hope this is ok. Please read and review and either send me prompts via review or PM me.

Asthma Attack

All the new directions were fuming that there winning trophy had been taken. Blaine and Sam had their mission to find their winning national trophy and put it back in place. Blaine had an idea who had taken it but needed proof before he went storming into his old school. Even though he didn't go to school there anymore he was still friends with a few students there or ones that had left the previous summer. He didn't want to wreck the friendships he had with them.

However his reasons were soon put right when Sam came and showed him a video online of the Warblers stealing their trophy. Blaine was fuming and had a feeling who would do this, he re-watched the video again where he thought his thoughts were right. Once they had re-watched the video twice, Blaine and Sam had to come up with a plan to get their trophy back. They were chatting amongst the two of them how they were best to approach Sebastian and to get there trophy back.

"How about we get Sebastian on his own and then manage to get it out of him" Blaine suggested.

"Do you think that would work" Sam said.

"He wouldn't have anywhere or anyone to turn to so we will get it out of him eventually and then we will get it back from him" Blaine said.

"How do you reckon we do that?" Sam said.

"Well I think he has always liked me and had a soft spot for me so I could hit on him get him alone, and get it out of him, you could be close by to be there if anything went wrong." Blaine Said.

Sam liked the plan but they discussed and realised it wouldn't work as Blaine had never been interested in Sebastian like that and it would be weird that he would suddenly change his mind now. They decided to go in head strong.

….

After Glee practice that afternoon, Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder and Puck headed down to the usual hangout of the warblers. Sam and Blaine hadn't wanted Puck to come because he can't get into trouble otherwise he would have to go back to Juvie. But Puck insisted on coming after he had heard the stealing of their winning trophy from Jake. Puck was back in town so decided to help them hunt down Sebastian. They were glad that they had managed to not let any of the girls come but Puck was insistent.

They were sitting at a table in breadsticks waiting for a chance to get Sebastian on his own. They ordered some food and were just waiting for their chance. They were chatting amongst themselves. Puck was telling them what he had done since leaving senior year. While they were chatting they always had an eye on the Warblers table. Soon there food came and they were in the middle of eating when there chance came. Sebastian had gone to get up and was heading to the rest room. The five glee current and former members nodded and started to put their plan into action.

Sam and Blaine were the first ones to head towards the restroom they went in different directions and managed to corner Sebastian. Sebastian gave the two a look as if what have I done

"Get out my Blaine and new direction boy" Sebastian said.

"No not until we get back what you have taken." Blaine said definitely.

Sebastian looked confused "Well whatever you think I have of yours I do not have.

"We aren't stupid; you and the Warblers have taken something very precious that belongs to us and the new direction."

"Was….n't m…e" Sebastian stuttered trying to move to a free space, so he could get some air to breath, he was slightly wheezy as well but neither Blaine

"You aren't that confident Puck says coming over and joining them. Ryder and Jake had also joined him as well.

"Was….n…t…..m…..e…..w…..a…s…h…u…n….t…e…..r….." Sebastian stuttered he was wheezing really badly.

Sebastian chest also felt really tight.

"You sure about that and you're not blaming someone else to worm your way out of it." Blaine said.

"Ye" Sebastian wheezed.

Blaine was about to have a go at him when Ryder stopped him.

"Sebastian are you ok there." Ryder said.

"N…..o….." Sebastian managed to stutter as he held his chest.

Then it suddenly clicked "Is your asthma playing you up" Blaine said remembering Sebastian using his inhaler a couple of times during Warbler practice and when he was unfortunate to have PE with him at the time he was at Dalton.

Sebastian nodded.

"Where is your inhaler?" Blaine said.

Sebastian was wheezing really badly now and holding his chest, it had gone really tight.

"Is it in your pocket, I'm going to check and see if I can get it." Blaine said.

Sebastian managed to nod.

Blaine went into Sebastian's left pocket and it wasn't in that pocket. He pulled out Sebastian's phone and wallet. He then checked his right pocket and managed to find this. While Blaine was finding the inhaler Jake went and brought Sebastian a chair over. Once Blaine had got the inhaler they helped him sit in the chair. Sebastian was really wheezing now, Blaine quickly took the cap of the inhaler and gave it a quick shake before giving it to Sebastian. Sebastian takes his inhaler and puts the mouthpiece in his mouth and he presses on the canister as he breaths it in slowly. He counts to ten in his head before taking the mouthpiece out of his mouth. He then shakes the inhaler and repeats this action twice more. Once he has done this three times his breathing is turning back to normal and the wheezing is almost gone. The colour has also returned back to Sebastian's face.

"Thanks for your quick thinking Blaine" Sebastian smiles.

"No problem just glad you are ok" Blaine answers with the nods of Sam, Puck, Jake and Ryder.

"Mate you scared us there" Puck said.

"Sorry didn't mean to my asthma can play up sometimes if I get stressed, and before I started wheezing I'm not in charge of the Warblers anymore that is Hunter and he is the one that stole your trophy and I wasn't in agreement with it at all." Sebastian answers.


	4. Appendicitis

Sorry it has taken so long to update this fanfic.

Thank you for reviewing this fanfic and giving me prompts and I have used the one of Blaine collapsing during sectionals instead of Marley.

Appendicitis

It was the night before sectionals and Blaine was curled up in bed feeling dreadful. He had a really bad stomach ache, low grade temperature. He had managed to hide how he felt in rehearsal as best as he could. He messed up some dance moves as he was in pain all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball, but he knew he couldn't let everyone down the day before Sectionals. Everyone sighed as Blaine messed up his dance moves.

"Blaine is everything ok; you're getting as bad as me with the dance moves." Finn Joked.

"Yea just tired and nervous" Blaine lied hoping everyone would believe it.

"If you're sure" Finn replied not quite sure whether to believe Blaine or not as his dancing was normally really good but he thought everyone was allowed a bad day.

Mr Schue then told them to take five.

Everyone nodded and either headed outside or sat chatting in the quire room.

Blaine was heading to the bathroom when Finn caught up with him.

"You sure everything is ok mate." Finn said.

Blaine nodded

"You sure as your dancing is never normally that of" Finn said.

"I'm sorry think my nerves are just getting to me." Blaine lied.

"If you sure that's all but you know I'm always here for you, I know you're not with Kurt anymore but I and Burt and my mum will always be there for you no matter what." Finn said.

"Thanks" Blaine said before grabbing a water bottle.

Blaine then headed of towards the bathroom where he pulled a packet of painkillers out of his pocket and took them with the water. He just hoped it would help with the stomach ache.

He then went back into class and they carried on with practice. Blaine was much quieter than normal but he seemed to be doing better with the dance moves. Even though his stomach was still hurting he was plodding through it. He hoped the painkillers were going to start working soon. As Glee Practice went on Blaine's stomach ache was improving to just a dull ache. By the end of practice they had practiced all the songs for the next day and everyone had got point perfect on it.

Practice soon came to an end and everyone was packing up and talking about going to breadsticks.

"Everyone feel free to go to Breadsticks now but I don't want you staying out to late or drinking as we want to be on point and win Sectionals tomorrow." Mr Schue said.

Everyone cheered at this even Blaine managed to join in the cheering.

They all headed out, Blaine walked in a different direction to everyone else.

"Mate you not coming to Breadsticks with us." Sam asked.

"Nah going to leave it tonight am tired and want to be fresh for sectionals for tomorrow and want to run through my solo bit again at home." Blaine said.

"Why don't you come for a bit?" Sam asked

Blaine had no appetite at all thinking about food right now made him feel nauseated. He shook his head "Going to leave it this time, another time" Blaine said.

"If you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow but don't stay up all night practicing Sam said knowing what Blaine was like.

"I won't enjoy and see you tomorrow." Blaine said.

Sam then ran to catch up with the others who had all walked of.

Blaine headed towards the subway. He waited for it to come and was glad there was a seat for him to sit down on as he didn't think he could get on the sub and stand. He just put his knees up to his chest on the ride home. The stomach ache was just a dull ache now but he just wanted to be curled up his nice warm bed. Once Blaine was of the sub he did the short walk home.

Once Blaine had arrived home, he made himself a drink and was about to head up to his room when he saw a note he saw it was his mum's handwriting, so he quickly read it.

"Sorry Blaine I know you had a competition that you wanted us to come and watch today but your dad has a last minute business meeting which we have been called away, good luck for tomorrow darling, sorry we can't be there. Mum.

Blaine sighed at reading this he thought typical in some way he was glad his parents weren't there but at the same time he did want a cuddle, only if he was still with Kurt. He sighed again knowing he had messed that up big time. Blaine just headed up to bed.

….

The rest of the Glee club had gone to Breadsticks. Finn had joined them, even though he was there teacher he was only a year older than the seniors and a few years older than the rest. Also Finn had a secret a few former Glee kids were joining them for support at Sectionals the next day and had invited them to join them at Breadsticks. This included Kurt Finn's step brother who he wanted to discuss Blaine's behaviour in Glee and find out if that was natural as he didn't remember Blaine getting nervous the previous year even for nationals but wasn't sure if he secretly became nervous and could hide it as he had Kurt there. But at the same time he didn't want to worry Kurt to much either.

They got to the restaurant and got a table and were just about to order the food when Sam heard a familiar voice.

"Don't mind if I join you" Mercedes said.

Sam snapped his head up quickly to make sure he hadn't been hearing things and smiled when he saw Mercedes.

"Oh my god if it the one and only Mercedes Jones" Unique excitedly said.

"What you doing here, not that we mind" Sam said beaming.

Everyone moved up to make room for Mercedes.

"Well I hear that you have got sectionals tomorrow and as a former new directions champion and a solo Artist, Finn and Mr Schue have invited me to come and help and support you guys at sectionals tomorrow." Mercedes replied.

Everyone cheered to this.

Meanwhile Kurt was outside breadsticks almost freaking out about everything his outfit, seeing Blaine again. It would be there first time since the breakup.

"Oii Hummel man up and lets go inside." Santana came up beside him.

Kurt sighed. "Forgot you were coming to, but I bet you would feel the same if Brittney was there."

"I would just get on with it, you coming in or what" Santana replied as she opened the door.

Kurt sighed and followed Santana but then smiled as soon as he saw Mercedes, Finn, the old current glee members and all the new ones to sitting at the table talking. A lady was about to ask Kurt and Santana if they wanted to be seated when they shook their heads and headed over to the glee kids.

Everyone was glad to see Kurt and Santana. Kurt gave Finn a brotherly hug and looked round for the familiar black hair with lots of gel in it. Finn noticed this. "Sorry mate he isn't here he went home after practice."

Kurt nodded but looked kind sad.

"See lady I told you there was nothing to worry about" Santana replied.

The glee kids all chatted amongst themselves as they ate.

…

Back at home Blaine had a very uneasy night. He had managed to fall asleep quite quickly when he got home. But a few hours later he woke up with a really bad stomach ache and feeling slightly nauseous. Blaine sighed to himself as he turned over and tried to get back to sleep. He just lay there in pain trying to ignore it but it was just niggling at him. Just as he felt he was falling back to sleep the nauseous feeling got worse and he felt like he was actually going to vomit. Blaine sighted to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. He just made it in time as he started puking into the toilet. He groaned to himself as he puked into the toilet. This is where he wished his mum was home to comfort him.

Once he finished being sick he gargled some water and spat it out, and then went back to bed and tried to get to sleep. He looked at his clock and noticed it was only half 8. He sighed he hoped it was just a 24 hour thing and he would be fine for sectionals the next day. He felt a bit better after puking and took some more painkillers and tried to get back to sleep. Blaine had a very uneasy night, and kept waking up either in pain or cause he needed to be sick times overnight. After being sick the second and just getting to the bathroom in time he got his trash can and left it by the side of the bed. He felt like he had only been asleep when his alarm went off. He snoozed the alarm a few times. He eventually dragged himself up from bed; he felt dreadful but couldn't let everyone down for sectionals. He got himself dressed and got himself presentable. He gelled his hair; he had to make it look like normal as not to give anything away. His stomach was agony, and he had a low grade fever. He took some painkillers hoping that would help. He didn't eat anything as he still felt quite nauseous and didn't want to be sick and hoped he could hold it on bay. He grabbed a bottle of water and then made sure he had put the painkillers in his bag after reading how often he could take them. Blaine then headed of and got to the school.

The new directions had their team talk including pep talk from the few old glee members. Blaine was quitter than normal but tried to act like normal. Kurt was worried about his ex but didn't say anything as it wasn't his place to say. They sat down and watched all the other glee acts till New Directions sang. They went in a circle before they went on stage. The pain had now moved down to the lower right hand side of his stomach but he had taken more painkillers and hoped it would help with the pain.

They all went on stage and started singing and dancing to the first number which was gangman style. Blaine tried to ignore the pain and got on with dancing. It worked ok for the first half of the song of gangman style but then the pain got really intense on the right hand side of his stomach and he doubled over in pain and collapsed on the stage. He was groaning in pain. Everyone was shocked and stopped there song and rushed over to him. Kurt was in the audience near the front and gasped when his ex-collapsed and rushed over to him. Mr Schue and Finn also ran up on stage. Blaine was feeling very nauseous to but was hoping he could hold it in. Blaine had his hands clamped over his right side of his stomach where he was in agony. Finn, Mr Schue, Kurt and a couple of other glee kids helped pick Blaine up and let him lean on them as they led him out to the back. All the other glee kids followed them checking Blaine was ok. As they got backstage Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore and puked all over the floor. Kurt comforted his ex "Shh it's going to be ok, let it all out." while Finn grabbed the nearest trash can and held it for Blaine.

They called an ambulance and when they got there they assessed Blaine and told him it looked likely to be a burst appendix. Blaine was rushed to hospital and rushed straight to surgery.

Let me know if you want me to do a part 2 for this with Blaine in hospital after surgery from his appendicitis.

Let me know any prompts you may have. I want to do other characters as well as Blaine and Kurt.


	5. Appendicitis - part 2

Sorry it has taken so long to update but life got in the way some of you asked for a part 2 appendicitis and here it is. Thanks for everyone it who has read and reviewed this. Merry Christmas everyone.

To the guest who said it was terrible don't read it if you don't like it. English is my first language, not sure if your American but England English is different to American English. Also have you tried writing a fanfic as it's quite hard. Also I am dyspraxic aswell. Sorry enough of my rant, here is Part 2. I will try not to leave it so long before I next update.

Appendicitis part 2

Kurt's PVO

I could tell something wasn't quite right with Blaine, all I wanted to do was go over and comfort him and find out what was wrong with him and tell him he didn't have to perform if he wasn't up for it. However I stopped myself as I didn't know where I stood, as I was the one who walked out on him. I know he was the one that cheated on me, but that still doesn't stop me being feeling guilty that I got too involved in being at Nyada and didn't give him the time he needed. I put these feelings aside so to give my support to New Directions. We watched all the other performances, including my and Blaine's old school from the Warblers. Then it was New Directions turn and they went up on stage. They started singing and dancing to the Gang man style. Then after that everything happened so quickly, before I knew it Blaine had collapsed on the stage and I just sprang into action, and raced through the crowd to get to Blaine. I let out a breath when I saw that he was still breathing, but he still hadn't said anything. Finn, Mr Schue helped me lift Blaine up and help him back stage. We got backstage and before I knew it Blaine was puking all over the floor as he leant on me. I comforted my ex while Finn grabbed a trash can for him. Mr Schue called for an ambulance before helping me walk Blaine over to a chair and then Blaine leant into me as he carried on being sick into the trash can and holding his stomach in pain. I comforted him as best as I could. The paramedics soon arrived and tended to Blaine before rushing him to hospital. I was glad I was able to come in the ambulance with him. Once we got to the hospital Blaine was rushed into surgery leaving me pacing the corridor worried.

End of PVO.

Finn had come with me to the hospital leaving Mr Schue and the glee kids to perform, once they had finished performing Mr Schue didn't stick around to find out where the glee kids came in the competition, he rushed to the emergency department knowing Kurt would be a mess. Kurt had been trying to get hold of Blaine's parents but couldn't. He hadn't seen them at the performance and was gobsmacked that they were probably out of town at a time like this. Kurt hadn't realised they didn't know he was ill and had been out of town since yesterday. Kurt was still pacing up and down while trying to get hold of his ex's parents.

Finn felt so guilty, he knew something was wrong with Blaine yesterday and hadn't done anything about it and had still let him perform today. He couldn't show this as he had to be the strong one for Kurt as he knew he was a mess. Once Mr Schue was there Finn stepped aside and rang his mum and told her what had happened. She was shocked and said she will let Burt know and they were coming to the hospital. Carol asked Finn how Kurt was holding up. Not great, Finn let his mum know. Kurt was now sitting down with his head in his arms worried about the love of his life, he couldn't loose him.

Kurt couldn't believe how much time he had wasted at being angry at Blaine for cheating on him when he hadn't been there, and now he had wasted so much time being angry. He just wanted Blaine better again. Mr Schue was trying to calm Kurt down but at the same time was guilty that he hadn't spotted anything was wrong with one of the students because he wouldn't of let Blaine perform like that.

….

A while later Carol and Burt arrived and Burt straight away pulled Kurt into a hug, and Kurt just burst into tears. They comforted in Kurt and tried to reach Blaine's parents. Burt left Blaine's dad an angsty message as he was so annoyed. Meanwhile in surgery there were a few complications due to Blaine's appendix bursting, they tried to take it out keyhole but ended up not being able to. They then did open surgery and cleaned up the mess that the burst appendix made so there would be less likely to be an infection caused afterwards.

Half hour after Burt and Carol arrived had they managed to get hold of Blaine's parents. AT first Blaine's parents were a bit offish not realising the seriousness of the situation just thinking. Burt was trying to stay calm but couldn't.

"So you care more about a silly business trip than your son who is currently in surgery" Burt shouted.

"We do care about our son but can't get there at the moment." Blaine's dad snapped.

"Well prove it and leave your business trip and get here for your son" Burt said trying to stay calm.

Finally they agreed to come back after the meeting they had.

"Good your son needs you" Burt said before hanging up.

Kurt was still pacing around and everyone was trying to calm him down.

…

About two hours later a nurse came out and said anyone here for Blaine Anderson. Everyone got up.

"The nurse was shocked by how many people got up. Ok everyone I know you are worried about Blaine but who are his legal par2ents.

"They aren't here but I'm his teacher" Mr Schue said.

"Ok I will take you through to his room, everyone else he is out of surgery."

"This is his brother" Mr Schue said winking at Kurt.

"Ok he can come through to."

"Thanks" Kurt whispered to Mr Schue.

They were led through to Blaine's room.

"He is still very sleepy and out of it from the anasethic.

They both nodded as they entered the room.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine's side and carefully took his hand.

"Never give me that scare again." Kurt said to a sleeping Blaine.

Blaine had his eyes shut and was half asleep, but his ears pricked up at hearing that voice, he knew that voice anywhere, but it couldn't be they had hardly spoken to each other. But then he heard that voice again.

"Blaine why did you perform if you didn't feel well silly" Kurt said with concern.

"K….u…r…t…" Blaine stuttered.

"Yes it is me Blaine; you gave me such a scare there." Kurt said.

"s…..o…..r…..ray…." Blaine said.

"That's ok you're ok now but don't do that again, I love you so much and couldn't lose you." Kurt said.

"L…o…..v…e…..y….o…u…t…..o" Blaine Stuttered.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek "rest now we will speak properly later."

Blaine didn't need telling twice.

Mr Schue watched the pair.

Blaine was in hospital for the next couple of days. Kurt kept to his word and was there for Blaine during his hospital stay even though Blaine kept telling him to go back to New York. Kurt couldn't go back till he knew Blaine was ok. They talked after Blaine had his sleep and decided to give things another go. This had made Kurt realise how much he loved Blaine and couldn't live without him. They would work out a long distance relationship out and make sure they made time for each other once Kurt had gone back to New York.

…..

Blaine's parents got to the hospital a couple of hours after Blaine was out of surgery and got him what he needed and went to the hospital. They spent a couple of hours there before going home. They visited Blaine everyday but not for long. After a week Blaine was discharged home and needed his parents help more than normal as he was still limited as what he could do.


End file.
